


Il ne me manque qu'une chose

by Princepss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princepss/pseuds/Princepss
Summary: Et comme si cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire, je l'apercevais en refermant mon casier avec son sourire narquois, la posture droite qui lui est propre et sa voix traînante et emplie de sarcasme." - Alors Potter, on déprime ?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Il ne me manque qu'une chose

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous, en cette période particulière et après avoir lu des tonnes de Drarry, j'ai décidé de me lancer et d'écrire le mien. Je ne suis pas forcément douée étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire.  
> J'écris cette fiction au feeling et, je n'ai pas de rythme défini ni une idée particulière sur la tournure que l'histoire prendra.  
> C'est pourquoi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques.  
> Bonne lecture !

> **Prologue**

_**30 mars 2009, Mayfair, Londres sorcier, dix-huit heures** _

  
Ginny Weasley venait à peine de rentrer, désormais journaliste sportive pour la Gazette du sorcier couvrait tous les événements de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne. Elle était devenue influente dans le monde du sport, l'opportunité qui lui a permis d'accéder au poste a été son rôle chez les Harpies décisif en coupe du monde. 

  
Quant à moi après réflexion, je ne souhaitais plus être Auror comme précédant la Guerre. J'ai décidé de me réorienter vers une carrière de Médicomage. J'ai d'abord fréquenté l'école de Médicomagie puis, j'ai rejoint l'équipe de St Mangouste en tant qu'interne durant ma sixième année d'étude. Qui l'aurait cru ?   
Au final, j'ai découvert que la Médicomagie nécessitait une bonne capacité à jeter des sorts, une capacité à gérer le stress et une maîtrise de ses gestes exceptionnelle. Ces capacités sont similaires à celles du métier d'Auror.

  
"Harry , on doit parler."

  
L'air grave sur son visage et sa froideur ne me présageais rien de bon.

  
À peine ses valises posées, elle vint prendre place sur le sofa en face de moi et pris la parole.

  
**"Je ne vais pas passer par quatre-chemins, j'ai remarqué depuis le sortir de la Guerre ton manque d'intérêt pour moi. Je vois que tu t'en fiches que je sois là ou non, on ne couche même plus ensemble."**

  
Elle reprit sa respiration avant de reprendre la parole.

  
**"Je pensais que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps, mais au contraire, je me rends compte que ça se dégrade. Je suivait les conseils de ma mère, elle me disait que ça s'arrangerait, mais qu'est-ce que je suis naïve. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû m'accrocher à toi comme je l'ai fait ?"**

  
Je levais le regard vers elle avant de rire amèrement.

  
**"Donc, tu es entrain de me dire que tu as songé à me quitter et que tu ne le fais que maintenant ?"**

  
Elle ne me regardait pas.

  
**"Harry, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un."**

  
Je souffle.

  
**"Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu le vois ?"**

  
**\- "Je le vois depuis quelques mois."**

**"Qu'on soit clair, tu ne m'a jamais aimé Ginny, ne le feint pas, tu n'est pas obligée. Tu as toujours idolâtré _Le survivant_ ainsi que ce que cela signifiait. Celui qui allait t'apporter la stabilité financière, la renommée qui allait avec aux soirées mondaines. À présent que tu as tout ça de plus sans mon aide, casses toi Ginevra. Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour récupérer tes affaires."**

  
Pas de réponse,

  
Je me lève et sort de la maison que l'on partage pour rejoindre l'hôpital étant de garde ce soir.

Peut-être que transplaner aurait été plus rapide, mais je ressens le besoin de marcher.

  
J'arrive pas a croire que je n'ai rien vu arriver, j'y pense toujours en arrivant à l'hopital, j'y songe toujours en arrivant dans les vestiaires quand je vêtis mon uniforme de Médicomage.

  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions.

  
Depuis quand est-ce que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle ?  
Depuis quand je suis aussi indifférent a son absence ?  
Incapable de répondre à ces questions, je m'apprête à prendre mon service.

  
Mon travail est sûrement l'un des seuls moyens d'oublier, c'est avant tout une passion.  
Une passion dans laquelle je me suis réfugiée dès le lendemain de la guerre.

  
Et comme si cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire, je l'apercevais en refermant mon casier avec son sourire narquois, la posture droite qui lui est propre et sa voix traînante et emplie de sarcasme.

  
**" - Alors Potter, on déprime ?"**


End file.
